Moonrise
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: One shot Lemon - Orochimaru x OC - used a scene from Kuroshitsuji because i thought it tied in so well. M for well you know it being a Lemon 'n all Priestess waits for her dreams to come for her in the form of nostalgic hope.


"come back here!!" hh hh gotta get away…hh hh ah a box!

"where the hell did that dam trickster go?!" please don't see me…hhh…hhh

"that way, come on!!" there gone good….

My names Rora Vanity I'm just an average priestess, I'm an orphan, I always have been I don't really know who my parents are or where they are. I have don't really have anything special about my self but my luck is the worst.

"THERE, there she is! Get her" dammit gotta hide, as you can see VERY bad. Running around a corner I thump into a group of people. I look at them for a second, their face's startled but I can't stand about. I see them running towards me. "S-SORRY!!" for ages I run around until I finally lose them by hiding up on a roof. "l-lost them" I lie down trying to catch my breath.

"why am I always the one to get in trouble??" you're probably wondering how a priestess could possibly get in trouble, they're suppose to be good. Well I kinda tricked them into buying scrolls that 'ward off evil spirits' they found out pretty fast and started chasing me. Back at the old church I'm the only one who comes anymore, everyone gave up on the coming, so I just pray by my self, clean by myself and eat alone here in the small chapel. I can't say that its not a beautiful place to be, I can relax and sing to my self. One person used to come to light a candle but she was very old and passed away some time ago, she was kind so I would tribute my songs to her soul every so often. One night the weather was bad, thunder clapped and the rain smacked the window pains ferociously. I sat by the altar alone, my only company was the cracking statues near the pew.

[Words are from Lament of the Highborne - using music of Ghostlands Shalandis Isle instead though]

~~Anar'alah, Anar'alah belore Sin'dorei Shindu fallah na Sin'doreiAnar'alah Shindu Sin'dorei Shindu fallah na Sin'dorei Anar'alah belore Shindu Sin'doreiShindu fallah na Sin'dorei Anar'alah belore. Belore ~~

I sing this gently to my self curling up onto the red carpet of the chapel. I hear the sound of the chapel doors opening, jarring my eye's I go to the door of the main church. Someone comes in and shut it, they shake off the water from their cloak. Someone came to pray? it was too late for it though. I rub the sleep from my eye's and look at him. He comes and stand in front of me. "uhm, hello" I bow my head and look back up at him. "you look drenched would you like me to get some towels?" I look patiently at him, he leans closer to me as I look up at him and blush.

"For someone as beautiful as you, why stay around this abandoned chapel?" he leans in closer. "yes…well, why are you in here?" he slams his hand against the door beside my head making me jump and close my eyes tight, on opening them I look at him as to pushes his face closer to mine, his snake like eye's trance me slightly. His lips move closer as he whispers gently. "There's a bug." as he pulls back I just look at him confused. He lifts his palm, a small insect sits on it, he blows it off gently to the side. "You'll tell me, right?" he looks at me smiling, shakily I nod my head. "Ah, stop it. I'll become dirty. I'll become dirty….Ah…I saw it. The door to heaven…" The man looks down at me "No matter how it's done…there's a smell." We sit by the alter on the small steps, me grooming my hair with my nails. "I heard your singing, it was beautiful" he stares at me I just blush and look down "Singing? That isn't too accurate…The beautiful sound comes from the church's walls" I look up at the wooden candle lit chandelier, he just looks around, not interest by anything in particular.

"So, you saw heavens door?" the man just gives me a funny look. "Yes, ever since then I decided I would stay here and wait.." tying my hair up and start lighting candles.

"waiting for what?" I light the last one and look up at the crimson red stain glass. "my saviour…." I sit back down beside him, the snake eyed man pulls me closer. "what's this 'saviour' look like?" I just look into his eyes, they kinda trance me again making me blush. "I don't know….the voice didn't tell me that much, but" I pull down my collar.

"he told me, I'd find him, if I stayed here…" on my neck is a curse mark with 3 tear shape's in a circle formation. I rub the mark "it burns sometimes…but I can cope with it" the man takes my hand away from the mark and kisses it, holding my collar down and pulling me closer around the waist and nibbles onto the mark, I bite my lip gently. "wh…what are you doing.." pulling me onto his crossed legs, he keeps a tight hold on me and bites roughly on it, and then down my body, pulling my kimono, he kisses gently. Taking his arms away I lie on his lap, his hand slides down into my dress. I squirm slightly as first but he just press's me back down, the last of my kimono unravels, he licks down my neck and kisses my collar bone.

"you really waited all this time for him?" he glances at me I just nod, it makes him laugh slightly. "you never went looking for him?" I open my eyes.

"I did, I looked everyday, but he never appeared to me, so I stayed in the place he spoke to me in hopes he would return" his smell, his looks they where all almost nostalgic to someone from when I was younger, but I couldn't place them together. Putting me down onto the floor he slides on top and starts to toy with my body, making me groan. "you're a good girl. Waiting, it made my search for you easier" he bites onto the curse while pushing him self deep into me. "did you think about what I said to you. About the offer" he push's in and out gently rubbing his hips against mine.

"I…did….if it meant I could be closer to the only thing I can remember from my past I'd do it" I grip his back as he push's deeper and harder. I groan gently to my self, blushing. "if that's so then you are willing to sacrifice a free life to become the bearer of the child?" he grips the back of my head and sits up still pushing into me deeply. I lean into him, my hands on his shoulders and my arms wrapped around him. "ye….yes" I moan louder as he begins to pump deeply, once he finish's it he kisses me and gets dressed.

"I'll come every once in a while to see your progress" he left me again, the voice left.


End file.
